


Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist

by laulan



Series: 30-300 [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulan/pseuds/laulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark in four words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a project where I wrote one 300-word ficlet for each day in September, and it is absolutely pointless fluff.

**_genius_ **

“I,” announces Tony, “am brilliant.”

Steve raises his eyebrows and looks at the smooth black object Tony has dropped on the breakfast bar. “Oh?”

“A genius,” Tony goes on, sliding onto a barstool with a mile-wide grin. “People around the world will be tweeting my name for months, and this beautiful baby right here is the reason why.”

Steve clears his throat. “What is it?” he asks. It really doesn’t look like much, black and curved like an abstract piece of sculpture.

“The world’s best vibrator.” Tony tosses a smirk at Steve, but it slides right off his face when Steve just shrugs back at him. “Please, please tell me you know what a vibrator is.”

“Sorry.”

“Oh, god. JARVIS? Cancel Steve’s appointments for the afternoon. He has some education to catch up on.”

“Hey!”

“Trust me, buddy, you’ll thank me later.”

**_billionaire_ **

Steve gazes out at the beautiful spread of New York City through the curved glass of the jet, his heart too full. “Tony. Did you buy this thing just to ask me out?”

“Maybe. Is it working?”

Steve can’t help but laugh a little. “You didn’t have to go through all the trouble,” he says, daring to reach for Tony’s hand.

**_playboy_ **

“It doesn’t _only_ mean that, Steve. See? Definition’s right here: _a man who pursues a life of pleasure without responsibility._ Who told you about the magazine, anyway?”

Clint comes into the kitchen, then, whistling cheerfully. “Morning, boys,” he calls.

Tony’s eyes narrow. “Well played, Barton, well played,” he says. “But this prank war isn’t over yet... ”

**_philanthropist_ **

“I don’t think this really counts as charity, Tony.”

“Are you kidding? My heart’s practically the most valuable thing on Earth, what with the reactor! Giving it to you is the most generous thing I could do.”


End file.
